Safer than Phen-Fen (copyright 1997), Written by Michael Anchors, MD Ph.D. Pulmonary Vascular Disease, Medical Clinics of North America Nov. 6. 1997, Written by Donald Heath, MD Ph.D.
The xe2x80x9cPhen-proxe2x80x9d Diet Drug Combination Is Not Associated with Valvular Heart Disease. Jan. 12, 1998 Archives of Internal Medicine. Written by: Len Griffen, MD and Michael Anchors, MD Ph.D.
Fluoxetine (Prozac) and Other Drugs for Treatment of Obesity, Nov. 25, 1994 The Medical Letter. 
The Treatment of Obesity with Drugs. January 1998. The American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. Written by Jules Hirsch Rockefeller University.
Asymptomatic Mitral and Aortic Valve Disease Is Seen in Half of the Patients Taking xe2x80x9cPhen-fenxe2x80x9d. Jan. 12, 1998. Archives of Internal Medicine. Written by: Len Griffen, MD and Michael Anchors, MD Ph.D.
Research has identified that long term use of medications for treatment of obesity in patients has resulted in many problems. The two most significant problems encountered by patients using medications to assist in weight loss, assuming the absence of irreversible side effects from the medications, are that:
The medications stop working during therapy where at least 40% to 50% of patients quit losing weight (plateau) on an average of 3.3 months into therapy; and 5% to 8% of patients who receive drug therapy for weight problems experience the complication where the medications fail to assist in appetite suppression where the patient therefore does not lose significant weight.
In the past long term treatment, defined as treatment longer than 3 months to many years, with drugs has been a problem due to long term safety issues including, medication intolerability by the patient, medication side effects and most important ineffectiveness of the drugs or the cessation of benefit of the drugs which in turn causes the patient to fall out of appetite suppression and terminate weight loss.
A weight loss procedure using SSRI medication is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,895. The potential for patients to obtain goal weight loss under the process of U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,895 is low, and the failure of the drugs to provide a desired level of performance is at the heart of the problem.
In the past obesity or weight management procedures, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,895, implement a single dosing schedule of SSRI medication for a patient. A single dosing schedule of SSRI medication is not optimal for a desired level of weight loss performance. Individuals frequently fail to lose a desired amount of weight when alternative doses of medication are unavailable.
Second, patients receiving treatment for weight loss through the use of medication frequently experience complications such as a cessation of performance of the medication due to a xe2x80x9cnutritional deficiencyxe2x80x9d. Frequently it is difficult to predict which patients are likely to experience unacceptable performance of weight loss medication due to xe2x80x9cnutritional deficienciesxe2x80x9d associated with calorie deficit""s.
It is also problematic to predict the outcome of medication treatment upon individuals receiving Norepinephrine medications such as Phentermine and/or Diethylpropion. These medications have unique chemical properties making the outcome of treatment of patients uncertain. In addition not all medications function to assist in weight loss. In the past SSRI (selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor) medications which have been used in weight loss include Fluoxetine Hydrochloride (Prozac), Sertraline (Zoloft), Fluvoxamine Maleate (Luvox), and Trazodone Hydrochloride (Desyrel).
The treatment programs for obesity as known also teach away from the use of alternative dosing procedures in the treatment of weight loss. Specifically U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,895 teaches that an SSRI medication never needs to be raised to improve the anorexiant effect of weight loss and that the SSRI medication level administered to a patient may be raised to assist in the treatment of coexisting conditions such as depression.
It is therefore desirable to have a weight loss treatment program for a patient which provides for an effective therapeutic range of available medication to enhance desired weight loss. It is also desirable to provide a weight loss program which minimizes the percent of individuals who do not initially respond to the medication treatment regime or who cease to continue to receive the beneficial effects of the weight loss program following the initiation of the medication treatment due to nutritional deficiencies. These and other problems are solved by the disclosed Comprehensive Pharmacologic Therapy For Treatment Of Obesity.
The invention embodies the use of Phentermine and/or Diethylpropion with an SSRI medication, Citalopram. The SSRI medication is used in an xe2x80x9ceffective therapeutic rangexe2x80x9d to provide optimal results. The treatment enables individuals to have a much higher expectation of weight loss to achieve a desired weight than the previous known treatments. The method of weight loss enables individuals to lose weight optimally and safely. With treatment, as individuals lose weight other diseases or illnesses caused by or associated with weight problems get markedly better or resolve completely such as type II diabetes, hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, orthopedic problems, depression, anxiety, panic attacks, migraine headaches, PMS, chronic pain states, fibromyalgia, insomnia, sleep apnea, impulsivity, obsessive compulsive disorder, and myoclonus. Duration of treatment may be long term, or for life if needed, to reduce weight and maintain weight loss as desired by an individual.
A principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity of relatively simple and inexpensive design which fulfills the intended purpose of appetite suppression to enable weight loss without fear of injury to persons.
Another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which is easy for patients to initiate and continue to effectuate weight loss.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which is effective for all patients attempting to lose weight.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which continues to function to enable patient weight loss following the initiation of therapy by an individual.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which promotes appetite suppression while simultaneously maintaining nutritional balance for an individual.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which minimizes risk of undesirable side effects for a patient.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which may be used long term defined as a period of time exceeding three months.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which minimizes risk of medication intolerability for a patient.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which minimizes medication side effects and/or complications for a patient.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which assists in empowering a patient to achieve a desired goal weight through monitored, healthy, and controlled weight loss.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which is flexible to a patient""s needs through the provision of an effective therapeutic range of weight loss medication.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which minimizes risk of nutritional deficiency for a patient.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which simultaneously treats other diseases or obesity related illnesses such as type II diabetes, hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, orthopedic problems, depression, anxiety, panic attacks, migraine headaches, PMS, chronic pain states, fibromyalgia, insomnia, sleep apnea, impulsivity, obsessive compulsive disorder, and/or myoclonus.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the regulated prescription of an SSRI medication namely, Citalopram in an effective therapeutic range for a patient to effectuate weight loss.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the regulated prescription of Phentermine in an effective therapeutic range for a patient to effectuate weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the regulated prescription of Diethylpropion in an effective therapeutic range for a patient to effectuate weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the consumption of 5-Hydroxytryptophan by a patient in an effective therapeutic range to assist in avoiding nutritional deficiencies and effectuating weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of weight loss which includes the consumption of vitamin B6 by a patient in an effective therapeutic range to assist in avoiding nutritional deficiency and effectuating weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the consumption of vitamin C by a patient in an effective therapeutic range to assist in avoiding nutritional deficiency and effectuating weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the consumption of Tyrosine by a patient in an effective therapeutic range to assist in avoiding nutritional deficiency and effectuating weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the consumption of a multi-vitamin by a patient to assist in avoiding nutritional deficiency and effectuating weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the consumption of calcium by a patient in an effective therapeutic range to assist in avoiding nutritional deficiency and effectuating weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which includes the consumption of Lysine in an effective therapeutic range to assist in avoiding nutritional deficiency and effectuating weight loss.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which involves consumption of citalopram by a patient for an initial six (6) day period of time at an initial dosage level where the dosage level may be subsequently modified after the initial six (6) day period of time to maximize likelihood of success of weight loss by a patient.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a comprehensive pharmacologic therapy for treatment of obesity which involves the monitoring of a patients weight loss progress through calculation of xe2x80x9clow weight lossxe2x80x9d as defined by a patient weight at a previous visit added to a patient current weight then divided by two (2) followed by multiplication by 10 and then less the current patient weight, less the patient weight at the previous visit, then multiplied by 3,500 and then divided by the number of days between the previous visit and the date of the current weight for the provision of a first sum; calculating a second sum by multiplying a patient goal weight times ten then divided by 0.8928; and comparing the first sum to the second sum where low weight loss occurs when said first sum is larger than said second sum.